


Ink Swirls

by Ellflc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anorexia, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Eating Disorders, F/F, Gay, Gay Matt Holt, Gen, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Might be upsetting for some, Muteness, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Questioning, Reference to another fandom, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro's rich, Tattoo artist family, Top Shiro (Voltron), but nothing big, queer keith, so very queer, sprinkling of oc's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellflc/pseuds/Ellflc
Summary: Takashi Shirogane has had his future planned out since he was 14: get straight A's in high school (and have time for football), go to a top college, study law, graduate top of his class and marry one lucky lady. But all that's about to change by one mysterious figure...Just remember: it's not supposed to be good, it's just fan fiction





	1. Chapter 1

It was the third day back after the summer and Shiro had just completed another gruelling lesson with Mr. Coran. He didn't care about that though because he had his two best friends - Allura and Matt - and they'd both founded a queer club called Orlando. Now, whilst Shiro wasn't in any way queer, he'd thought he'd go along to support his friends and sort of represent the allies. 

So, he arrived slightly early to help Matt and Allura set up and as he walked in the door, he grinned. "Hey guys, thought you could use some help." 

"Oh look at you being the gentleman" Matt laughed. "We're pretty much all done, I mean we don't know who's coming so we just got a few chairs set up." 

"But," Allura interjected, "fingers crossed. They should be here any minute." 

And as if by magic, three junior years entered, all looking slightly scruffy and all giggling about something. The first one was tall and lanky, with olive skin and piercing blue eyes. The second was a little on the plus-size, with a bandaid covering his mop of brown hair. And the third - well Shiro, Allura and Matt all knew the third person and smiled at them. "Pidge! Didn't think you were coming." 

"What, you think I wouldn't want to watch my brother make a fool of himself again?" Pidge rolled her eyes at him. "Plus I think this club should be interesting." 

"Ok, well should we wait for anyone else?" Allura asked, looking around the room. 

Matt glanced at the clock and shook his head. "Nah, we better begin. We only have this room until 4:45 and besides, people know we're here." 

"Alright then. Hi, I'm Allura, one of the founders of this club and I'm gay. Who wants to go next?" 

The tall boy shuffled forward. "Whattup, I'm Lance and I'm bi as fuck." 

"Hi everyone, I'm Hunk and I'm pan." 

Pidge scooted forward. "You all already know me, Pidge, asexual, gender fluid." 

"And I am her charming, dashing brother Matt. Gay as a rainbow circle." 

At that moment, the door flew open and an enigmatic boy with a leather jacket on entered the room. You could tell he was one of those bad boy types, what with the leather jacket and the multiple piercings and all. He quickly sat on the table. 

Everyone already knew who he was, most people did but Allura beamed and simply said, "Hi! Want to introduce yourself?" 

The boy shrugged. "I'm Keith." 

"Well nice to meet you Keith. Do you, um, what's your sexuality?" 

Keith shrugged again. "I don't believe in labels. Animals don't use labels so why should we? I like who I like." 

"Oh, cool. Shiro, you wanna go?"

Shiro smiled a little. "Allura just said it but I'm Shiro, and I'm not queer in any way but just came here to support my friends. Guess I'm just an ally." 

"Right," Allura said in her brisk voice. "We thought today we could start by discussing all the different sexualities and genders there are and if we need all of them." 

And so they did, with Pidge and Matt and Allura becoming the main debaters. All the while Shiro couldn't help but stare at Keith and wonder about him. He was drawn to him like a moth to a light. Mesmerised by his attitude and his....picturesque face. Shiro was just starting a hole for him to dig himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Shiro kept having the same thoughts during all his classes. All he could think of was Keith and his eyes. He even started having fantasies about him and Keith swimming in the sea, then Keith would swim over to Shiro and wrap his arms around his waist and -

"SHIRO!" Allura called out to him, waving her hand over his face. "Come on, we need to beat the line today if we want good slices of pizza." 

"Yeah, yeah sure" Shiro said dismissively. 

Allura raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Shiro, are you ok? You're never normally this quiet." 

"Yeah just, I don't know. I've been having strange thoughts all day." 

It was then that Matt barged in the middle of them. "What we talking about?" 

"Shiro's having weird thoughts," Allura explained to Matt, who chuckled and responded with, "like, sexual thoughts?" 

Shiro, who had never been good at lying, blushed a little. "Kind of?" 

This sent Matt off into hysterics, howling with laughter. "Shit dude. So, who's the lucky lady?" 

Shiro sighed and shook his head. "Can we talk someplace quieter? Please?" 

Allura nodded and pulled the two of them into a nearby broom closet. "So Shiro, who have you got your eye on?" 

"I....look, please don't tell anyone. Not even Pidge," he said, answering Matt's silent question. 

"Ok, ok we won't. Relax, we always keep each other's secrets don't we?" All three of them think back to the time they 'accidentally' killed Pidge's goldfish. 

"Yeah I guess. It's not a girl. It's um," Shiro looked down at the floor, "it's a guy." 

This sent the two of them silent, with Matt eventually breaking the silence with a grin. "Join the club, dude!" 

"Shiro, neither one of us care what gender you date as long as they treat you right. But we're both glad you told us first." 

"I don't really know what I am anymore. I've never felt about a boy like this before, I've always had crushes on girls." 

Allura shrugged. "You could just be bi, but more into girls." 

"I don't know, bi doesn't feel right. But hey, now I'm like one of you guys I guess." 

"So," Matt said with his biggest shit-eating grin, "what guy deserves our Shiro then?"

"You know the guy from gay club, the one with the leather jacket?" 

Matt's jaw dropped to the floor. "Keith Kogane?! Man, I did not see that coming." 

Allura giggled slightly. "Wouldn't think he's your type, considering the girls you've dated." 

"Hey!" Shiro pushed her over and they all laughed and Shiro suddenly felt much better. But then, someone opened on their private broom-closet conversation and boy oh boy, wouldn't you believe but it was Keith?! (fake gasps all around). 


	3. Chapter 3

The trio immediately looked at Keith with startled eyes - like a deer caught in the headlights. Allura and Matt shared a glance for a second and both rushed past Keith, giving their excuses for homework needing to be done.

Shiro made a note to yell at them later and promptly turned bright red when he saw Keith still standing there. "Sorry, we were just talking. But it appears I'm leaving now, don't worry." 

Keith simply nodded and practically whispered, "ok." 

Seeing his chance, Shiro turned around and flashed a somewhat dazzling smile at Keith. "Hey, um, would you like to maybe hang out sometime? Just at my place, nothing too formal or anything?" 

Keith raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Why? We've basically never spoken before." 

"Well, I like getting to know people. Besides if you're in Orlando, can't be too bad." Shiro chuckled anxiously at that, hoping Keith would say yes. 

Keith pondered this for a minute, thinking back to all the times his dad would berate him about not going out and not having any friends and hell, it couldn't hurt to try so he curled the very corners of his lips into a smile. "Sure. When were you thinking?" 

Now Shiro wasn't really prepared to see Keith smile and his heart sort of fluttered, making him stutter his words. "Ah, well, maybe tomorrow after school?" 

"Ok, sounds good. I'll see you then." Keith turned around to sort something out in his locker. 

Shiro, ever the logistic, tapped Keith on the shoulder. "Just wondering, do you know where I live? I can send you the address if you want." 

"Yes Shiro, I know where you live." Keith rolled his eyes away from Shiro. "Don't worry." 

"Ok, cool." Shiro grinned. "I should probably see where my friends are but yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he walked briskly away from Keith until he could hear two very familiar laughs. "You two are assholes." 

"Oh come on buddy," Matt put an arm around Shiro, "tell us what happened." 

"Well, I had to explain why you two so rudely ditched us." 

"Yes Shiro, we're very sorry about that," Allura said sarcastically. "Tell us!" 

"Then I managed to persuade him to hang out at my place tomorrow. Guess I should thank you guys." 

But, far from happy, Allura and Matt were sharing a confused look. "You asked Keith back to your house? With your mom?!" 

Ah. Shiro's mom. Let's just say, she was not the type of person who would take kindly to Keith. She was the type of person who'd write letters to television companies if Ren and Stimpy was shown on too early, or would always blame another parent if either of her sons did something bad. In short, what with Keith's blatant honesty and his mother's attitude to those 'type of teenagers', Shiro was doomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro was fucking panicking the rest of that day, and the next day as well. He knew his mom was picky about which friends she did like, and yeah Keith was never going to pass the test. So, whilst he was home waiting for Keith to arrive, he called out to his mom, "MOM! Can you come in here a minute?"

His mother arrived with a smile on her face as always. "What is it, honey?" 

"Um, so you know I'm having a friend over?" 

"Oh yeah don't worry, I'll try not to get in the way" and she did the classic adult laugh that sounds like a tiny bell. 

Shiro laughed awkwardly as well, "yeah, right. But um, please don't judge him by what he looks like, ok? Like he might not look like any of my other friends but he is nice, I promise." 

"Well, I always try my best not to judge a book by its cover but I don't want any friends who could influence Luke." Luke was Shiro's younger brother who didn't really care about any of Shiro's friends, but you know mothers. Always paranoid. 

"Ok good" Shiro smiled, praying mentally that everything would go alright. At that moment, the doorbell rang and Shiro's mother ran to get it before Shiro could run ahead. Keith stood on the porch, with a flannel shirt over a white vest, ripped jeans and a beanie covering his head. Luckily, Keith did know some social skills and so did the right etiquette: greet Shiro's mom, give her a gift which did turn out to be rather obscure whiskey (his dad knew the owner of the brand), the usual. Shiro's mom acted as polite as possible, all the meanwhile trying to asses this new boy in her house. 

Fortunately, before the two of them could converse, Shiro dragged Keith upstairs into his room. Keith had to do a double-take when he entered Shiro's room, raising an impressed eyebrow at the sheer space with all his trophies and pictures. "Wow, your room is big." 

"Um...thanks?" Shiro couldn't really tell if that was a compliment or not. "Anyways, did you want to watch a movie? There are some great new things on Netflix."

Keith nodded. "Sure. You decide, I've never really used Netflix." 

The two of them finally settled on Mute, the new science-fiction film about a mute bartender searching for his love. Part way through the movie, Keith decided on taking off his shirt. This was extremely new to Shiro, as Keith never ever showed his bare arms in school. Although, come to think of it, the tattoos decorating his body might be why. Keith looked at Shiro and furrowed his brows. "You ok? You look a bit hot." 

Shiro, what with his red face, simply nodded. "Mhmm, all good." Inside he was dying to explore every tattoo on Keith's body, trace every outline, let his fingers linger around designs, know every detail off by heart. 

Keith simply rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion. He was extremely used to it, getting looks every single time he took off a jacket. "Do you want to watch the movie or have a look at them?" 

"Fuck," Shiro thought, instantly turning his head back to his TV. So far, yikes Shiro. Yikes indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro insisted, along with his mother (in a somewhat tense tone), that Keith should stay for dinner. And hey, not like his dad would complain. So, after the film, they started on their homework before hearing the words, "BOYS! DINNER!"

The two of them traipsed downstairs to find Shiro's mom, dad and younger brother already at the table. "Um for those of you who haven't met him, this is Keith." Keith waved a little and sat down next to Shiro.

"Dig in boys, it's chicken kievs with potato cubes and green beans." Shiro's mother beamed. As soon as the boys had even marvelled at the food they were going to eat, she was very quick to throw the first question at Keith. "So, Keith. I don't think I've met your parents before." 

"Yeah my father has a very particular group of friends" Keith nodded. 

"What exactly does he do?" 

"He's a tattoo artist. Got a shop in the middle of town." 

Luke grinned. "Cool!" 

Shiro's mother smiled sharply."And what about your mom?" 

Keith's face darkened. "She passed away when I was 5. Cancer." 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Tell me, what do you want to do with your life, Keith?" 

"Hey mom, might wanna let Keith eat at some point" Shiro butted in, letting out a sigh of irritation. 

Keith smiled tightly, like he knew her game. " It's fine, Shiro. The food can wait after questions. Well, you know, I'm probably just going to continue in my father's line of work. I love it a lot, getting to do designs, the quietness, the artistic value of it." 

Shiro's mother (who is called Roseanne, sorry I should've mentioned that earlier in the story) almost choked on her water. "Really? You don't want to go out and explore other careers?" 

"Not really, I mean I love the shop and I love what I do." 

"I think it's good of you that you know what you want to do. Just like our Shiro." Shiro's father, Haruki, smiled at Keith. 

"Haruki!" Roseanne snapped at him quietly. 

"Hey Mom, when I'm older, I'm gonna get a tattoo from Keith and it's gonna be awesome!" Luke beamed excitedly at Keith who smiled a little triumphantly at Roseanne. 

"Shiro, honey, can I speak with you for a second?" Roseanne dragged her son away to what she thought was out of earshot but Keith could clearly hear her tell Shiro several things: this boy is not a good influence on Luke, Shiro could definitely do better and why did he consider bringing Keith round in the first place?! 

Keith could tell Shiro was definitely lowering his voice which implied secrecy, and the only words he heard clearly were, "job" and "money". In that instant, those two tiny words confirmed what Keith had always believed: Shiro was just using him to prove that he didn't just have rich snobs for friends. Shiro probably thought he was so grateful a popular kid like Shiro would even dream of inviting Keith to hang out. Fuck that. Keith smiled bravely at Haruki and Luke before excusing himself - his food untouched - and leaving the house, shutting the door quietly. To sum up the evening: disaster. 


	6. Chapter 6

Well readers, Shiro did indeed fuck up. So much so that he felt compelled to, in school, track down Keith and personally apologise to him. So that’s what he did. He found Keith and tried to talk, saying “Keith I’m sorry if my family said anything to you, ok? I promise they are nice, it was just a bit of a shock, that’s all.”

However, Keith solely ignored Shiro, weaving in and out of people to get as far away from Shiro as possible. 

Shiro was determined to make Keith listen and he relentlessly followed Keith, all the while begging Keith to just listen and forgive him. Quite a sight. 

After at least 10 minutes, Keith whipped his head around and glared at Shiro. “Fine. I’ll say something. I know the real reason you invited me, Shiro.” 

Oh, shiiiiiit. Shiro could feel himself turning crimson and spluttered a little before finally forming a cohesive sentence. “How?! Did Matt or Allura tell you??” 

“It was pretty fucking obvious from last night.” 

Shiro sighed heavily. “Keith, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable by that. But, can I ask you one thing?” 

“Fine” Keith growled, eyeing Shiro suspiciously. 

“Do you maybe feel the same way?” Shiro asked shyly, his face burning up even more. 

This made Keith’s rage explode and he turned around and punched Shiro in the nose, breathing heavily before turning around and leaving. 

Shiro lay there, both stunned and covered in blood. Had he fucked up that much? Was he that blind to what Keith was really thinking?


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah Keith, that might not have been your smartest. Keith got suspended for a couple of days for 'provoking violence on school grounds' and because of this, his father forced him to invite Shiro around to their house for an apology dinner. So, one autumn's evening, he knocked on the familiar door of the Shiroganes and was greeted by Shiro who still had some swelling around his eye. "Oh. Hey Keith."

"Hi, Shiro" Keith muttered, crossing his arms. "Look my dad and I wanted to invite you to our home for me to say I'm sorry, because I am sorry." This was said with a dash of sarcasm. "So, you want to come?" 

"Right now?!" 

Keith nodded. "Yep. You coming?" 

"Uhhh, hold on," Shiro rushed inside to tell Roseanne he was going. "Mom, I'm going round to a friend's house!" 

"Alright honey but call me when you'll be back, ok?" 

"Sure!" Shiro smiled before rushing back to Keith. "Yeah alright let's go." He scanned around. "So, um, where's your car?" 

Keith shook his head. "Don't have a car. Here," he motioned to a motorcycle helmet. "Safety first." 

"Oh, wow. Ok" Shiro chuckled, putting the helmet on. "Never been on a motorcycle before." 

"It shows," Keith said blatantly, starting the motorcycle. They drove for at least 20 minutes until they arrived to a solitary log cabin in the woods, surrounded by a lake. Shiro marvelled at the natural beauty of the place as Keith turned off his motorcycle. His father, Rob, grinned at Keith and Shiro. "Hey boys! Dinner won't be ready in a while and it's a nice day, why don't you go swimming?" 

Keith grinned back. "Sure thing, dad." 

"Um I didn't bring any trunks" Shiro pointed out to Keith. 

"So?" Keith shrugged, going inside to his room to strip. Once again, Shiro was astounded to the levels of Keith Kogane. His walls were covered in drawings for tattoos, except for one wall which was just a massive bookshelf. Seriously, you couldn't even fit a stamp on there. 

Once the two boys had everything, they rushed down to the lake and started swimming in the relaxing haze of the evening. It was a blissful time. The best of times, not the worst. When Shiro figured Keith was at his happiest, he tapped him on the shoulder. "Keith?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I'm really sorry if I said anything wrong the other day. I do like you, a lot and I'd hate to think we couldn't even be friends." 

Keith smiled back with sympathy, a new look for him. "It's fine Shiro, I just hate when people try to pity me because I don't have many friends or that we don't have as much money as anyone else, you know?" 

This only further puzzled Shiro. "What? You think I was taking pity on you??" 

"Yeah, that's what I heard you talking about with your mom." 

"Keith, I never mentioned any of that with my mom. At all. I've never even thought about it." 

Keith's expression twisted into a confused one. "So, the other day, what did you think I had found out?" 

Shiro exhaled slowly. "I just thought maybe you had found out that.....I like you?" 

"Oh." This surprised Keith a lot, startling him tremendously. "Well then," he kissed Shiro's lips lightly, "does that answer your next question?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for the support on this by the way. As always, kudos and comments are nice but no pressure. 
> 
> Other than that, if y'all have any prompts you want me to write, dm here or on instagram: ellenflc. 
> 
> Hope everyone likes it thus far...


	8. Chapter 8

Before Shiro could respond, Keith's dad called out to them that dinner was ready. With a smirk on his face, Keith looked over at Shiro and simply said, "come on, wouldn't want it to get cold." Then he ran off, leaving Shiro to wonder what the fuck had really just happened.

They all sat down at the small wooden table in the kitchen and started eating their burgers, Keith eating more slowly than the others. Rob took the opportunity to 'interrogate' Shiro. "So, how did Keith end up like a friend like you then, eh?" 

"Well, um sir, we just met at school and I don't know, we had some stuff in common and we hung out at my place and then things went from there." 

"And your disagreement?" Rob placed his elbows directly on the table. "Which I hope my son has apologised for, by the way." 

Keith scowled a little. "Yes dad, I have." 

"It was a simple misunderstanding, sir. Don't worry, it isn't anything new." 

"Oh you do sport, do ya?" 

Shiro proudly nodded. "Football, so I do get a fair amount of injuries." 

"I'm always encouraging Keith to do more school sports, show his school spirit." 

Keith simply rolled his eyes and picked at his lettuce on his burger. "I don't think Shiro wants to hear you berate me, dad." 

"Oh jeez, am I embarrassing you again?" Rob chuckled. "Teenagers, always so ready to hate their parents." 

Keith pushed his plate to the side and smiled grimly. "That's the stereotype, yes." 

Feeling extremely awkward, Shiro put on a brave face. "So, Keith tells me you're a tattoo artist? That must be interesting?" 

"Hell yeah. Learned from the best, passing my skills onto the best. It is good to have a creative outlet, but it is hard work. Gotta be properly hygienic and you spend ages planning the design and shit like that." 

Shiro nodded. "Cool. Yeah, seems like a fascinating career." 

"What about you then? What's your future job?" 

"I'm actually going to be a lawyer, sir. Hopefully get into a good college and all, then become a top-notch lawyer." Shiro cringed internally at the word 'top-notch'. Who even uses that word anymore?! 

"Well, son, I wish you the best of luck," Rob said, raising his beer bottle in a semi-toast. "Keith, I should get going. Boy's night and all, but don't burn the house down and Shiro you're welcome to spend the night if you want to." And with a farewell cheeky grin on his face, he exited whilst whistling a jaunty tune to himself. 

Keith cleared his stuff in the bin and turned to Shiro with what looked like a seductive smile on his face. "Well, looks like it's just the two of us. The whole night. Got any ideas?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's gonna get NSFW and NSFS (not safe for school), so read with caution ya nasties.

Shiro chuckled. "Was this your idea? Having him leave so we're all alone?"

"No, he normally leaves most nights. Has done ever since I was 8," Keith shrugged. "Nice to not be alone for once." 

"Oh." Shiro's face fell from that sombre tale. "Well, was there anything you did want to do?" 

Keith exhaled slowly. "I need a shower, then probably work on a few designs, who knows maybe something in the moment." 

"Care if I joined in the shower?" Shiro laughed, hoping the joke hadn't made things excessively weird. 

"It would save water so I don't see why not" Keith said casually, not realising the conflicting look of delight and confusion on Shiro's face. Oblivious as always, he walked into the shower before he could take a good look. 

Shiro paced around the room whilst the shower was running, not knowing if he should enter or not. On one hand, it's Keith - the guy who he'd been wanting to fuck ever since he'd seen him. On the other hand, bit weird and could be extremely uncomfortable so it was a hard pass. 

Keith came out (hah) of the shower a couple of moments later, soaking wet hair, his torso revealed to show the full works on his body. "Shiro, can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah what is it?" 

"Given that we're all alone and we've made it fairly clear we like each other, right?" 

"O-Ok" Shiro stammered, doing a happy Snoopy dance inside. 

"Have you ever done anything with a guy before?" 

If Shiro had a drink, he would've done a spit take. "No, no I haven't. Only with girls Why?" His brain was sending his whole body a full alert, going "this is happening, this is happening, THIS IS FUCKING HAPPENING!!" 

"I don't know, just curious. I have but only once. Do you maybe....want to see if anything happens?" 

Shiro's whole mouth went dry and he just nodded.

"Ok" Keith mumbled, kissing Shiro tentatively. Soon that kiss became filled with more passion and in a matter of minutes Shiro had pushed Keith onto the bed, kneeling on top of him. 

Keith let out a low moan as Shiro subconsciously began planting kisses along Keith's neckline, leaving noticeable hickies for anyone to see. As he got further down Keith's body, he started gently teasing Keith's dick with his hand, occasionally touching the hard phallic body part. Eventually Keith whined and started stretching his body in unresolved sexual tensions. "Shiro, fuck me. Hard." 

This was all Shiro needed to hear before he slammed his dick into Keith, gaining screams of pleasure from Keith. Shiro continued thrusting into Keith, who would occasionally scream, "Harder!" or "Oh, oh god yes!! 

Keith was in the medium between extreme pain and extreme pleasure, his dick getting wetter and wetter by the second. He could already feel the precum dripping down his dick onto the bedsheets, and with confidence he hissed, "Spank me, Shiro." 

Shiro complied oh so willingly, spanking Keith hard. This was all Keith needed to cum and he came with a guttural groan, sinking into a blissful state. Shiro came a minute or so later, and pulled out and lay next to Keith. "Wow." 

"That was good" Keith laughed. "Like fuck that was good." 

Shiro propped himself up and smiled at Keith. "That's the first time I've seen you smile properly. Suits you." 

Now it was Keith's turn to turn red as he muttered, "shut up, I liked it." 

"So, would you do it again?" 

"With you? Hmmmm, I'd say so yeah." Shiro beamed and kissed Keith lightly. "Great." 

"So, you wanna go out for real some time then?" 

"Yeah of course" Shiro laughed. 

They continued talking about their interests and their families (and fucking) for quite some time until they both dozed off in each other's arms, safe in the warm sensation of each other. Aww, cute. But some things never remain cute...


	10. Chapter 10

So that all happened. Shiro checked again and again, and it most certainly was not a dream. He was still in a daze at school, his brain replaying the memories in the log cabin over and over again. He only really snapped out of it at lunch when he finally saw Keith again, sitting all by himself and just drawing on some paper. Raising an eyebrow, he leaned across to Matt and Allura and said, "hey, should I invite Keith to eat lunch with us?"

"Oh, I get it. Getting him to sit here to flirt with him. Very clever," Matt wiggled his eyebrows, making Shiro throw a fry at him. 

"Ass. I meant because he looks lonely and besides I've talked to him before, he's really nice." 

Allura beamed. "I agree. Sounds nice." 

Following Allura's advice, Shiro confidently stood up and walked over to Keith. "Hey." 

Keith smiled tightly. "Hi." 

"Do you wanna, have lunch with my friends and me?" He motioned to the two giggling gays behind him, one of whom (Matt) was waving rather frantically. 

"I'm good, really." 

"You sure? Come on, it'd be fun." 

Keith sighed heavily. "You won't leave until I say yes, will you?" 

"Nope" Shiro smirked proudly. "You'd have to make me leave." 

"Fine" Keith reluctantly stood up. "So, did you tell them about the log cabin then?" 

Shiro froze for a teensy portion of a second. "Yeah? Maybe?" 

"Alright" Keith shrugged, "tell who you want. I don't care." 

Shiro seemed taken aback by this but didn't say anything as he sat down. "Guess who I brought!" 

"Ah this is the famous Keith. Allura, do we approve?" There was quiet murmuring from the two of them and Allura nodded. "We certainly do." 

Keith turned a little red and fidgeted with his jacket sleeve. "Thanks?" 

It was then that Allura frowned. "Keith, don't you want something to eat? I know school food isn't that great but it's still something." 

"Nope, I'm fine. Honestly." Keith was now looking down at the ground, breathing as regularly as he could. "Just not that hungry." 

"Sure thing" Allura shot Shiro a very quick worried look. "So, Shiro's been telling us you two have been hanging out? How's that all going?" 

For the first time in a while, Keith smiled. "It's going ok, I guess. I think we're hanging out again sometime soon." 

Matt, bursting with questions, simply grinned. "Anywhere in particular?" 

Keith rolled his eyes with a fixed smile. "Don't know, depends where Shiro wants to go." 

Allura and Matt were both dying from their 'ship' working out as Keith scooted a little closer to Shiro. "Any thoughts on where to go next?" 

Shiro laughed. "I'll text you when I do." 

"Ok" Keith nodded, feeling a bit more comfortable with Shiro's friends. And they all got along brilliantly, like a house on fire. Both Keith and Shiro were in hot anticipation of what looked like would be their first date....


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: eating disorder and vomiting so please read with discretion.

Well, Shiro and Keith talked over the next couple days whenever they could and soon agreed on a date: a simple movie and dinner type scenario, with Shiro obviously picking to see Love, Simon. Although they were both excited, they were also both extremely nervous as the big day arrived. So, at precisely 6:45 pm, Shiro knocked on the door of the Kogane household and waited for Keith.

And boy, did Keith not disappoint. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black suspenders and black trousers that gracefully accentuated his figure. In other words, Shiro was one lucky man. He grinned at the once-again red Shiro. "Hey." 

"Hi" Shiro laughed. "Wow, you look stunning." 

"So do you" Keith chuckled. "Now then, where to first?" 

Shiro smiled warmly. "I was thinking maybe Chinese?" 

Keith's stomach flipped and he nodded with some unease. "Yeah ok sure, sounds good." He hoped it didn't sound too fake. 

Luckily Shiro was basking in the glory of a proper date and didn't notice the faint look of concern on Keith's face. "Great" he beamed as he held the door of his car open for Keith. 

Shortly, they arrived at the Chinese restaurant and with Shiro being the gentleman he always is, he ordered plenty of food for both of them to share. Over dinner, they conversed about the movie and how they both relax. All the while, alarm bells were going off in Keith's head about the calories in the meals and he started to grip the edge of his chair until he couldn't take the paranoia any longer and rushed to the bathroom, leaving a very confused Shiro. 

Presently, Keith did arrive, looking apologetic and mumbling, "sorry." He now looked slightly dazed and drowsy, furthermore confusing Shiro who asked, "we don't have to go to the movie if you don't want to." 

"Shiro, of course I want to go to this movie" Keith smiled, trying to reassure Shiro best as he can. "Come on, we should get going if we don't want to miss it." Alas for poor Keith, he stood up way way too fast for his body and his brain to comprehend and fainted right on the restaurant floor. 

Shiro sighed. "Ok, no. We need to get you to hospital, you're obviously not feeling well." 

"No! Shiro, I'm fine. It was just head-rush, I promise." Keith got up shakily, holding onto the table for support. 

"Keith, please. I can see you're unwell, so just do this for me, ok?" 

Before Keith could argue, he fainted again from stress and so Shiro did the heroic thing and promptly took Keith to the hospital, not caring at all about the date. He thought Keith had contracted a stomach bug or something or the flu, but he was in for a real shock when he found out the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: eating disorder

Keith remained in the hospital for several days, with Shiro and his family visiting him as often as they could. The first day was definitely the most delicate of days - what with Shiro trying to skate around the elephant in the room as much as possible. But then again, it wasn't that difficult to spot it. Keith looked extremely different in a hospital gown now. Shiro could fully see what he looked like without any of his usual clothing to sort of 'bulk' him up. The first day, Shiro came in with some flowers and smiled kindly at Keith. "You ok?"

Keith nodded. "Better than last night, that's for sure. I'm sorry that I ruined the evening though." 

"What? No Keith, of course you didn't ruin the evening. Please don't think that." 

"But I did. I mean, if it wasn't for me we could've had a perfectly good evening and just continue with our normal lives. But now, thanks to -" his voice broke a tiny bit as his breathing became more ragged, "this, I messed it up." 

Shiro took his hand and squeezed it a little. "No, Keith. You really, really didn't." 

"Ok" Keith mumbled, not really believing Shiro. "Well, can't change the past anyways. Here I am." 

Shiro sighed heavily, trying to hide a couple of tears. "I should've tried to help at least." 

"It had nothing to do with you, ok? I just haven't been coping that well lately and my brain's been sending me more faulty messages that make me do things that normal people wouldn't do. You can't blame yourself for something I've been struggling with for over 7 years." 

"I-I know but I care about you, Keith. I just feel like an idiot for not seeing it." 

Keith smiled weakly. "I didn't want you to see it. Of course not, why would I have? I didn't want you to just see me as the fragile, anorexic boy who needs looking after 24/7. I didn't want you to see me as some sort of baby who can't even eat a full meal without purging. I wanted you to like me for me, not some fucking disorder." 

Shiro now had tears cascading down his cheeks. "I do like you for you, Keith. I like you for every single aspect of you. I'd never want to be with you just to pity you." And with that hanging awkwardly in the air, he tried to masterfully change the subject. "So, what now?" 

"CBT, a gradual recovery, family therapy if my dad shows up. I don't know how long it'll be" Keith said, still trying to put on a brave face. 

"Ok, well I'll be here as often as I can." 

And with this last remark, Shiro finally saw Keith Kogane cry. Even when he cried, he still looked beautiful. He didn't make any noise, his body just shook with noiseless, convulsive sobs as he quickly tried to cover his cries with his hands, only whispering "I'm sorry. I should've just left you out of this, I should've just tried to be normal." 

"Keith, please don't say that. I will stay here by you every step of the way, I don't care how long it takes. You're not weak, you're so so strong." 

Keith shook his head, just repeating the words, "I'm sorry" over and over again. Shiro decided to hold Keith in his arms until Keith calmed down, weeping into his arms with fear and regret. Truly a grievous sight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: eating disorder (might not put this up for the rest of this story but yeah, it'll be there) 
> 
> Plus, reference time

Keith soon fell into a depressed habit of therapy which kind of helped, plus slowing starting with some foods. Mainly little things like baby carrots or strawberries. Nothing too big. Of course the Shiroganes all offered their sympathies, as well as Allura and Matt and Shiro definitely did stop Keith going insane once in a while, and hey he did meet some new people in group therapy which seemed like a positive. But, there was one incident he would remember.

He was in the common room with some free time, sketching a new design when one of the nurses said, "Keith, you got a visitor." And so, Keith went into his room to find a special visitor waiting: Roseanne. Keith gulped a little and smiled as best as he could. "Hi, Mrs Shirogane." 

"Keith, we've known each other long enough you can call me Roseanne." 

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" 

Roseanne sat in a chair and began her story. "You know, I remember being your age in high school. Back then, I was part of this clique called the Heathers. We did everything together, always ate lunch together, always wore each other's clothes, everything. Anyways, that doesn't mean we didn't have our bad times. We weren't the nicest girls to others or to each other. In fact, they were the reason I developed bulimia." She smiled grimly. "It wasn't pretty but it's what I did. And did I get any help? No sir. I struggled all through high school and well into college. In fact, I only got help halfway through my third year of college. The point is, I wish I'd got help at your age. And I hate to see you struggling like this so I'm here for you, whenever you don't want to talk to just another hospital nurse or doctor or therapist. I'll try my best to help you with everything, especially if it concerns Shiro. He really does talk about you a lot." 

Keith, for the first time since arriving here, smiled wide, showing tiny dimples. "Thank you. I really appreciate that Roseanne." 

Roseanne beamed. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Tell me, are you feeling any better?" 

"I mean, a little. Started eating some food which I guess is good." 

"Wonderful. You know, Shiro misses you a lot. Mentions you every time we're eating or watching something. Always 'Keith would like that' or 'I wonder how Keith is'." She leaned in and frowned a little. "Keith, I'm sorry for how I reacted when we first met. It was...stupid of me to judge a book by its cover." 

Keith chuckled. "Yeah well, so did I. So we're fine." 

"Good" Roseanne laughed, suddenly checking her watch. "Shit. Keith, I have to go but I'm glad we talked, ok?" She waved as she walked out, her face showing a supportive smile. 

Well, Keith was not expecting that little story. Nor was he expecting to feel happy after seeing Roseanne. Glad those two finally got along.


	14. Chapter 14

It took a lot of time and Keith's mental health went through particularly thorny times but with Shiro and both their families, they got there. One joyous day arrived and Keith was let out of hospital, having shown enough progress in his eating and being what was deemed a healthy weight. The moment he stepped outside, he was greeted by a huge hug from Shiro. "Hey" Keith murmured into him, allowing himself to soak in this moment.

"I missed you so much" Shiro said, his words muffled into Keith. "I'm so sorry I had to leave." 

Keith laughed. "You can't be sorry, you had to go. I couldn't stop you." He looked around and frowned. "So, are you the only one here?" 

Raising a cautious eyebrow, Shiro nodded. "Yeah, were you expecting anyone else?" 

Keith sighed. "No I guess not, I mean I told my dad but you know" he scoffed at himself for having such a stupid thought. "I should probably head back home, I guess." 

"Sure" Shiro said quietly, the air now potent with awkwardness. "Want me to stay?" 

"I'm good actually. I should let myself settle back home, catch up on the work I missed. Plus I need to draw" Keith chuckled. "But thanks. For everything." He gave Shiro a quick peck on the cheek and smiled. "Come on, we need to get going." 

They drove in semi-silence, Shiro occasionally filling the air by telling Keith about what happened at school and all the gossip he missed. He noticed how Keith's face was never really smiling, just twitching to please Shiro. And, believe me, it did break Shiro's heart but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to get involved in the Kogane family dynamic but he hated seeing Keith so down. 

Eventually, they arrived at Keith's house and after awkward goodbyes, Shiro left - leaving Keith on his own to get on with his life before school doomed on him the next day.


	15. Chapter 15

As was expected, school dawned on all our main characters (and the less important ones) so Keith drew a huge breath and took off to school on his motorbike, all the time thinking how he would try to avoid most people in case anyone asked him where he had been. He mustered up all his courage and walked through the halls with his don't-give-a-fuck attitude, just walking as confidently as he could until he reached the safe haven of his locker. His locker was a very important space for him - he could simply stand there and pick at it or draw there or just check his phone and nobody would bother him, which was exactly what he wanted.

The first few lessons of the day were mostly a disaster but Keith understood some of it. He just hated when people stared at him after he'd been away for so long. They looked like they were all conspiring about some plot. Was Keith kidnapped by Mothman? Maybe, according to them. Luckily, he made it through to lunch where he looked out for Shiro and Allura and Matt. Of course, it was the three grinning faces that drew his attention and lo and behold, they turned out to be those three people so naturally, Keith went over to them. 

He sat down and looked at the others with a look of confusion. "What?" 

"No nothing, just glad you're here. Didn't know if you'd find us." 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Shiro I could spot you three from a mile away. What with imitating the Cheshire Cat and all." 

"Ah yeah fair enough" Shiro laughed whilst trying to casually scan Keith's plate to make sure it looked alright. And it did, so Shiro was satisfied. "How's your first day back?" 

"Fine. Nothing out of the normal" Keith shrugged, eating his food slowly. "Just trying to get through the day." 

Shiro smiled as kindly as he could. "Ok, well I'm here if you need to talk." 

"Yeah I know" Keith smiled back, mostly just trying to make Shiro turn back to his friends. "And I do appreciate that." 

Allura turned her attention to a boy sitting at another table who had obviously been wearing the same clothes for several days and had clearly not washed. "You know, I don't get why people can't just shower or something. I mean, hygiene is a serious issue." 

Matt shook his head. "I heard his family don't treat him properly, and that instead of looking after him they spend their money on alcohol. What's that kid's name again anyways? Motor?" 

"It's Lotor" Shiro said, "and I feel sorry for the guy if he's being abused. Maybe we should tell someone." 

The other two all did that thing where they nodded and said yeah, but clearly didn't act like they would. This set Keith off, because being in therapy showed him how people's lives vary and how someone could be in danger but you wouldn't tell from looking at them. So he simply grabbed his tray, left Shiro and Matt and Allura, and marched over to sit down opposite Lotor. 

Lotor looked up and raised an eyebrow, to which Keith smiled a little. "Hey, I'm Keith." 

Lotor's eyes widened and he reached into his bag to pull out a notebook. He wrote the word, "Lotor" and motioned to himself. 

Keith laughed. "Yeah I know. You got a voice though?" 

Lotor shook his head and scribbled another singular word. "Mute." 

"Oh, I'm sorry" Keith turned slightly red. "You know sign language?" 

Hearing this, Lotor's hands moved quickly and he grinned. 

"Ah. I only know the basics but hey, I'll improve" Keith said with a hesitant showing of hands. 

And so they spent their whole lunch time like this and you know, Shiro was kind of proud that Keith would do this. Just go and sit with a kid abandoned by society. Made him kick himself for not doing it and also made him worried about if that changed Keith's perspective of him. He prayed it wouldn't.


	16. Chapter 16

So, our beloved characters made it through yet another day of school and to top it off Keith and Shiro were going out afterwards to make up for before the hospital. They decided on just staying in town, maybe walking in the park and seeing where the day would take them. It became 3:30 and Keith waited outside impatiently, checking the time every two minutes. Where in the world was Shiro?

Soon he did stumble outside, rushing up to Keith whilst uttering a million apologies. "Sorry, 'lura and Matt wanted to show me a video" Shiro grinned foolishly. "So, where do you want to go?" 

Keith smiled slyly. "Don't worry, I've got it covered." He then boldly kissed Shiro gently on the lips, holding his face. "We should get going." 

Shiro chuckled. "You are an enigma, aren't you?" As he said this, they started walking into the centre of town towards the shops containing an array of goods. 

Shrugging, Keith nodded. "Yep" he simply said, venturing into the park where they could sit and simply be themselves. "Where's the fun in not making people guess?" 

"I guess" Shiro smiled, sitting down next to Keith. "So, I have to ask: when did you get your tattoos? I mean, you're only 18." 

Keith took off his jacket to illustrate Shiro's point. "I wanted one when I was 10 and even my dad wasn't that stupid so we waited until I was 16. My dad was very vigorous though: always made sure it was my idea and that I liked the design and that I wanted to go through with it. But obviously, I couldn't get all the ones I wanted because of certain issues. So yeah, I just begged my dad to do my first one and then a few more." 

Shiro listened with distinct interest in his boyfriend's (?) life, soaking the information in. "Alright. Well I love it. It immediately lets people know your individuality, I guess. Plus gives me something to look at when I need to sleep" he laughed a little. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh, I just meant like sometimes when I want my brain to switch off I just think of my favourite tattoos on your body and it usually helps me switch off. Fuck now that I say it out loud, that sounds like the biggest thing a stalker could do" Shiro said, his face once again resembling a radish. 

Keith snorted and dissolved into laughter, lying down on the grass. "Oh god, I love that. That's surprisingly nice. I mean at least you said that and not some middle-aged man. Or worse, a middle-aged woman." 

"Ok good" Shiro sighed. "Sorry I'm terrible with words." 

"Shiro, it's fine. I don't give a fuck what you say as long as it doesn't hurt anyone I care about." 

Shiro exhaled. "Good. Oh by the way, you want to stay at my place tonight?" 

"Alright" Keith smiled. "Let me just tell my dad" and he called his dad to let him know. When he hung up, he looked at Shiro and raised a suggestive eyebrow. "You wanna go there now?" 

Shiro pondered this and beamed. "Yeah sure" and so they merrily walked over to Shiro's house - their relationship sailing on a wave of joy and caring for each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Shiro grinned when they arrived home. "Oh by the way, the rest of the family are gone until the morning - visiting family friends. So, we have the place all to ourselves."

"Alright," Keith nodded. "Did you want to do any work first or eat?" 

"Let's just eat first then we can do everything we need to then we can spend some time together." 

Keith gave a thumbs-up and they soon ate some pasta, Keith eating slower than Shiro. Always a thing that happened. "Hey, I wanted to apologise for earlier" Shiro started by saying. 

Keith raised a perplexed eyebrow. "Why? What'd you do?" 

"Just with that guy Lotor, we should've been nicer to him like you were. And I feel really bad that we didn't go over to say hi, only you." 

"Shiro, I don't think Allura or Matt wanted to hang out with Lotor, ok? They just wanted to be the heroes and get the acknowledgement they feel they deserve." 

"Well, that's unfair. We didn't feel like it was our place to butt in, try to interfere with his life." 

"The guy had no friends, you could've at least done what I did. I know your group doesn't like hanging out with people like Lotor, in fact I'm surprised they tolerated me." He let out a dry laugh, fiery eyes burning at Shiro. 

Shiro sighed. "Keith, they accepted you for many reasons. 1. You have the same common interests as us, 2. you're also queer which helps and 3. they haven't tried to get us to break up so they must like you." 

"I know, it's just this fucking school. All the rich kids like Allura and Matt ignore the ones at the bottom, or they'll do it for the Instagram likes." 

"Is that how you feel about me?" The silence became palpating. 

Keith scoffed. "Of course not. Occasionally there is one nice popular kid." 

"Yeah, my friends and I don't hang out with every person in the school. But that doesn't mean we're just dicks who pose all the time." 

Keith looked down at the floor. "Yeah. I'm sorry." 

"It's fine, I just don't like people attacking my friends." They continued eating slowly, Shiro waiting until Keith had finished his plate. "I'll let you get on with work and I'll be upstairs in a sec." 

"Ok" Keith nodded, and headed upstairs. He quickly headed downstairs though. "Hey Shiro?" 

Shiro looked up. "Yeah?" 

"I am sorry. And I will make more of an effort with your friends, I promise." Keith smiled genuinely, showing he was willing to change. 

"It's ok, Keith. But I appreciate you trying to tolerate us." 

Keith walked up behind Shiro and placed a kiss on the cheek. "I'll make up for it later" he chuckled, and walked away. This solely left Shiro what later would involve....


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me an N!   
> Give me an S!  
> Give me an F!  
> Give me a W! 
> 
> What does it spell?

After a while, Shiro went upstairs to check on Keith. "Keith, everything ok?"

Keith lay sprawled out on the bed, hair down to his shoulders. "Yeah I'm just about finished" he smiled with a sultry tone at Shiro, his body inviting Shiro over. 

Shiro sat down next to Keith, all flushed by Keith's boldness. "So, did you want to do anything or not or I don't know?" 

"I think I have an idea" Keith murmured, kissing Shiro softly. "It's my way of apologising." 

"Well now I'm intrigued" Shiro managed to say between kisses. 

Keith flashed a wicked grin and pulled Shiro's trousers down to his feet. Then, going down on his knees, he began to blow Shiro fast and hard, taking it all in. 

Shiro moaned huskily and immediately melted when he felt Keith's lips. "Fuuck" he whispered. 

The moans became an incentive for Keith and he went harder and harder, deepthroating all of Shiro's impressive package. 

Shiro lay his shoulders onto Keith and threw his head back, moaning louder and louder. 

Keith could already feel the precum slipping down his throat as he sped up more and more. 

This soon became too much for Shiro and he came inside Keith with a groan, breathing shallow now. 

Keith swallowed and grinned up at Shiro. "Aren't you going to say thank you?" 

"Thank you" Shiro panted. "Thank you Keith." 

"Good" Keith murmured into his ear, kissing him afterwards. "You are quite the sub." 

Shiro laughed a little. "I do try." 

"Well, it works for me" Keith laughed dryly. "God, I'd love to just take command of you. But," he said after seeing Shiro's face, "let's save that exploration for another time" he yawned. 

"Alright" Shiro smiled. "Goodnight, Keith." 

"'Night, Shiro" Keith smiled back, kissing him lightly. 

And so they slept, knowing soon that another day of school would dawn on them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, wow it's been a while. I know all of season 6 and 7 has passed but shh, we're going to keep everything as it is because I want to and if you don't like it or it isn't accurate, find a story that is accurate and rave about them.

The next day happened to involve lunch. And Matt, being the pining connoisseur he is, had an idea in his brain. "Do you guys think the mute kid Keith hangs out with is gay?"

Allura sighed. "First off, he has a name. Lotor. And second, why don't you just ask him? Can't hurt to try." 

"Yeah," Shiro shrugged, "he seems nice. He'll let you down easy if he's straight" he laughs. 

"Funny" Matt deadpanned. "Alright, I will. Bye fuckers!" And with that, he walked over to Lotor and sat down opposite him. 

The other two looked at each other as if to say 'really?' They both gave it about 5 minutes before Matt stormed back over. 

Lotor, having been previously distracted with his headphones, jumped a little when he realised there was somebody other than Keith in front of him so he smiled a little. 

"Hi. I'm Matt. I hang out with Keith sometimes so I only thought it right to come say hello." He leant over slightly to see Lotor listening to music. "What you listening to?" 

Lotor held up his phone to display Bare: A Pop Opera. 

"Oh sweet, I love that! What's your favourite song?" 

Scrolling through his phone, Lotor put his finger to 911! Emergency! 

Matt nodded. "Yeah, that's a good one. I'm more a fan of You & I though. The first bit's quite romantic, I feel. Plus, if it's gay, sign me up." 

Lotor let out a little chuckle and nodded. 

Matt grinned slightly. "You know, none of us bite. Maybe you should hang out with us more in the future. Or, if you ever want to hang out with just me" he got out a pen at this stage, "just text this number." And with that, he wrote his number on Lotor's hand smoothly like freakin' Casanova. He then walked away before Lotor could say anything, grinning like the Cheshire Cat at his friends. 

Lotor, on the other hand, was in a mixture of not knowing if it was a prank and bewilderment. He shrugged and copied the number into his phone, his smile becoming warmer afterwards. 

"So, how long before he let you down?" 

Matt rolled his eyes. "He was listening to one of the gayest musicals ever, which gave me a pretty good assumption. So, I did the most logical thing. Gave him my number. Now we play the waiting game." 

"Have fun with that," Shiro muttered, walking off. 

"What's wrong with him?" Matt looked at Allura with a puzzling glance. 

"You do tend to string people along a bit. And I've seen Keith give us glares before. He wants to be Lotor's friend. Just, don't screw things up or toy with his feelings, ok?" 

"Jeez, alright. I promise. Besides, I like Lotor. Wouldn't play with him like that" Matt murmured as he watched the lone boy by himself, just wondering about the probabilities of a capable relationship with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all like Bare, please comment. I am currently obsessed and heartbroken because of it!


	20. Chapter 20

Eventually, Lotor waited until the end of the day when he was walking home to text Matt. 'Hey, this is Matt isn't it?'

Matt, who was hanging out with Allura, Shiro and Keith, sat upright when his phone buzzed. A huge grin appeared on his face as he declared to the world (well, the trio with him): "Shit, I think he texted me!" 

As Allura and Shiro crowded around Matt's phone, all Keith could do was look on with a face of bewilderment. "Who texted you?" 

This was when they all realised nobody had told Keith about this. The looks of blaming went around the group as Matt shrugged and said "I gave Lotor my number in case we could just hang out or something like that." 

"Oh. Wait, why would you want to hang out with Lotor? You two are polar opposites." Keith, oblivious as ever, raised an eyebrow as he thought Matt was using him.

Allura sighed with exasperation. "Matt likes Lotor so gave him his number in the hopes Lotor would get the hint. And it looks like he has." 

"I know, I thought the same thing too" Shiro laughed as he saw Keith's face scrunch up in confusion, "but it could work, I can see it." 

Matt raised an eyebrow. "So sceptical" he rolled his eyes as he typed away: 'yes, this is Matt - Lotor I presume?' 

"You do realise Lotor can't text you at home. And that his parents aren't that accepting. And that, if they find him with you, they will be ruthless on him" Keith said, with a rising degree of anger in his voice. "I don't care if you want to date him but if you make his situation even more dangerous in any shape or form, then you're to blame." 

"Alright, jeez" Matt scoffed. "I'm not going to ring up his parents or anything - do you take me for an idiot?!" 

Shiro, ever the peacemaker, cleared his throat. "Shut up, both of you. Matt may look dumb but he wouldn't do anything like that. But, if this is going to work, Keith's right. You can't be all public about it like with every other crush or relationship you've ever had." 

Allura nodded. "And can you two please not fight? Neither of you have any reason to, so stop it. Now apologise" she said in her most authoritative voice. 

Matt and Keith looked at each other briefly before apologising, both of them being mutters rather than true apologies - but it would be the best the others would hear. 

They continued with the planning for some time, figuring our all the logistics such as when to text back next and how much to text back - everything needed for this to go off perfectly. Matt and Keith still looked at each other warily but didn't speak to each other for the rest of the evening, instead mainly talking to Allura and Shiro (much to their dismay). 

After a while, Keith mumbled that he needed to leave and went outside, putting on his helmet as Shiro followed him outside. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said to Shiro. 

"Everything ok?" 

"Yeah, it's just late and I thought I should head home. Besides, my dad's probably wondering where I am." 

"Alright" Shiro smiled, "I'll see you at school." He kissed Keith briefly before Keith sped off, wondering to himself if he would ever have to choose a side in the rivalry going on. He couldn't, could he?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bullying warning

Matt and Lotor went on texting for some time, both eventually working up the courage to FaceTime and other various social media platforms. They often met in the halls, with Matt (the gentleman that he was) always walking Lotor to lessons. Charming.

But, of course there were always variables to this. Lotor got bullied a lot at school, mainly because - well he was a gay abused mute child who wore the same clothes several days in a row and sometimes didn't have access to standard hygiene. Some would describe in almost a freakish nature. There were always shadows looming in his life, shadows he wished so dearly he could get rid of but simply can't. Matt knew this. Matt could hear the names Lotor was called, he could hear every whisper about him. Whenever he brought it up, Lotor shook it off and smiled at Matt to indicate he's fine. 

One day, Lotor was getting stuff out of his locker when he heard a snicker behind him. "What an interesting relationship you have with that Holt kid." With stunned eyes, he shut the door and there was Sendak. One of his main tormentors and ancient childhood friend. 

He rolled his eyes, trying to show that he wasn't scared. Slamming the locker door, he tried to walk away but there was a pull at the arm. 

"You know, your mom and dad would probably kill you if they found out you were dating a dude. Gosh, imagine. Living on the streets - that is, if your dad hadn't shot you by then." Sendak let out a faint laugh as that image flooded into Lotor's mind. 

Lotor swallowed and signed, 'what do you want?' 

"Oh, not much. I like teasing you - but, since you were asking, you could buy my silence. Let's say $50 now so I won't go spilling." 

Almost uttering a scoff, Lotor pulled his arm away from Sendak. 'I don't have that money' he signed. 'Besides, you're already rich.' 

"Yeah, well can't have too much money" Sendak shrugged. "I mean, if you won't comply then I'll tell them." 

Struggling for a better solution, Lotor hung his head and let out a husky sigh. 'Fine' he signed with shame. 'I'll get it to you by Monday.' 

Sendak's mouth twisted into a haunted smile. "Good" he murmured, his eyes darting to see Matt walking towards them. "I look forward to it" he hissed before walking off. 

Matt furrowed his brow as Sendak exited. "Why was Sendak talking to you? Everything ok?" 

'Yeah, I'm fine' Lotor signed quickly, smiling as best as he could. 

"Lotor, you can tell me. What happened?" 

Lotor smiled again, but bigger. 'Matt, I'm fine. Don't worry.' 

"Well, ok if you say so" Matt smiled back. "Hey, I know we haven't done anything yet but I was wondering if you wanted to just hang out at my place sometime? We could watch a movie or something." 

Trying to control the anxiety flooding through him, Lotor nodded confidently. 'I'll see when.' 

"Awesome" Matt grinned. "It'll be fun, just the two of us." 

'Yep, just the two of us' Lotor thought, as he planned what would be the first theft.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we make our way back to the main couple...

As Keith lay on Shiro's bed that night, watching the other man become even more frustrated over his work, he pondered how to get Shiro to unwind. He thought of fun things to do, when suddenly he had a eureka moment. He could practically feel the lightbulb above him as he grinned and slid over next to Shiro, draping himself over him.

Shiro huffed. "Keith, babe I know you're trying to help but I need to do this or else I'll fail and I won't get in then I can't go to college because I won't get any of this and - " he was shushed with a finger at his mouth. 

"Ok, no more work tonight or you will burn out. I think we both deserve to let loose a bit, don't you?" Keith's eyes gleamed with a sparkle of danger and mystique. 

Scoffing, Shiro rolled his eyes. "What did you have in mind, a movie or something?" 

Keith shook his head and detached himself from Shiro. "I'm going back home, I'll be back in 20 minutes. Change into stuff that's better for going out." Before he could hear any more of Shiro's protests, he gracefully left the room and sped off back to his. 

He changed into a white tank top with black ripped jeans, wearing fishnets so you could just about see them as well as platform shoes. He finished his look with his leather jacket and promptly made his way back to Shiro's. 

Shiro practically stopped himself from fainting when he saw Keith in all his wonder. "Well, damn" he chuckled. "Didn't realise you'd be dressing up so...well, I don't know what to say other than wow. Where we headed?" 

"Just some club I found a couple years ago. You got a fake ID on you?" When Shiro nodded, Keith smiled further. "Good. We can just walk there, probably safer for us." 

When they reached the club, Shiro frowned a little as he saw the miscellaneous group of people at the door, as well as the drag queens involved. "Keith, is this a gay bar?" 

"Well, yeah. They're much more fun." 

"It seems fairly loud in there - I don't know if it'll be my thing" Shiro babbled, panicking more and more as he remembered stories he'd heard about the drugs involved in gay clubs. He knew it wasn't all true but he still had doubt in his mind. 

"Come on, give it a shot. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you, besides it'll be fun. I guarantee you" Keith laughed slightly. 

Shiro gave in and they made their way inside, both mesmerised by the pulsing lights and the blaring music and just the cultural phenomenon they found themselves in. They downed drinks of vibrant flavours and danced throughout the night, the ecstatic rhythm of the ground taking over them. 

At some point, Shiro had to break free of the enchantment to use the bathroom which was grimy, to say the least. The moans coming from other stalls didn't really help him either as he kind of realised that they weren't really for going to the bathroom. He dashed out of there as soon as possible, scanning the room for Keith. He had to do a double-take when he saw Keith dancing rather provocatively with another man, Keith grinding with him and the two moving in perfect synchrony. Shiro stormed over and smiled falsely at Keith. "Hey, um can we go outside for a minute?" 

Keith suspiciously obliged and they went outside, Shiro unsure whether to feel angry or just confused. "What were you doing with that dude?" 

"What do you mean?" Keith raised a cautious eyebrow. 

"I mean, like how you were all over him and dancing with him just because I was gone! It's like you forgot I existed." 

Keith's eyes widened and he took a step backwards. "Whoa, Shiro the fuck? I was literally just dancing with him 'cause I wanted to have fun. Do you honestly think that I'm that much of a slut or something? The moment you leave, I try to find other men to hook up with?" 

"I didn't mean it like that" Shiro sighed, "it just seemed like very romantic and heated dancing, like what people in a relationship do." 

"That does not mean I was into him. And don't try to talk to me like that, like I'm a toddler. Just because you can't unwind doesn't mean I feel the same. You know what, screw this I'm going home" Keith scowled, storming off. 

"Keith, I - " he stopped himself as he saw Keith flip him off. He frowned and walked off towards his home, all alone and feeling like a fool.


	23. Chapter 23

And so, a despondent and hopeless Shiro soon reached his home as he pondered over his actions and if they could be justified or not. He decided that the best thing to do would be to call Matt - Matt had his fair share of fights so maybe he could give some advice on what to do. He opened up his laptop and skyped Matt. "Matt, help."

"Shiro, can you just - hold on" he sighed and pressed a button on some controller. "What's up?" 

"We had a fight" Shiro groaned, lying back in his bed. "We went to this club and I left to go to the bathroom and when I came back, Keith was like dancing with this other dude then we fought and he stormed off." 

Matt raised his eyebrow. "A gay club?" 

"Yeah, why does it matter?" 

"No, no just curious" Matt nodded enigmatically. "Ok, well what was the fight like?" 

Shiro sighed a little. "I just said that he shouldn't be dancing with other people then he thought I had called him a slut and, wait why are you wincing so hard?" 

"Oh buddy, you are bad at this. You never call someone out for dancing with anyone else, especially if you disappear to the bathroom. He couldn't just wait at the bar by himself, imagine how many people would flirt with him then?" 

Taken aback by this, Shiro's eyes opened wider. "Oh. I didn't really think of it like that. But they were so close and it looked so heated and true." 

"Yeah well, it's Keith. He definitely doesn't seem like the cheating type, he's not that impulsive. Besides, cheating takes passion and I've never seen Keith passionate about anything." The bitterness in Matt's voice indicated there was still no sign of a friendship between the two. 

Shiro winced slightly at the sting of Matt's words. "Keith can be very passionate about things when he wants to be, he just doesn't like to show it that externally. I think he thinks it's obnoxious. But thanks for the advice, I'll probably apologise tomorrow." 

"Hey, can I ask you something quickly?" 

Shiro leaned it with a curious hunger for gossip. "Ok, sure go for it." 

"I know you don't really see him that much but do you think anything's up with Lotor? He seemed distressed earlier, especially after talking to that guy Sendak. Do you know if they have a history or anything?" 

"Uhh, well I haven't seen anything and I didn't talk about it with Keith earlier. I can ask him if you want? I think those two maybe used to be friends, I don't really know." 

Matt nodded and murmured, "ok, sure. Well I promised Pidge we'd play Mario Kart now, so see ya!" 

"Bye" Shiro smiled before sleeping. He'd need his brain tomorrow for the best apology he could think of.


	24. Chapter 24

Shiro waited until Monday - time to let Keith cool down. He knew Keith would need at least a day to calm down and to not shout at Shiro. He smiled softly as he saw Keith reaching up into his locker with a little pout on his face. Walking over suavely, he leaned in and deeply said, "Need help with that?"

Keith jumped and turned around. "You scared me" he said, rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Look, I know I messed up and I said stuff I didn't mean to say, ok? Keith, I'm sorry - I didn't mean anything hurtful I said. I love you." His voice got quiet as he said those last three words. "I really do."

Laughing very very lightly, Keith grinned. "Fine you're forgiven. Anything else?"

"Oh, yeah actually there was. I was talking to Matt couple nights ago, and he was wondering if you knew anything was up with Lotor? Apparently he's been acting a bit different after talking to Sendak - do you know anything about that?"

Keith's bro furrowed as he pondered hard. "I didn't see anything different. Same old Lotor to me. I don't know anything about their relationship, but I'm sure he's fine. You worry too much."

"Well, maybe you can help me relax more" Shiro said flirtatiously, leaning closer and closer to Keith. "Tonight?"

Shiro was so close Keith could feel the warmth of his breath as he nodded. "Sure. Come by at around 7:30 or so." He smirked and walked away as the bell rang, yelling over his shoulder, "see you then!"

Nodding, Shiro chuckled. "Yeah, see you then."

* * *

 

Later, Shiro knocked on Keith's front door, beaming as Keith opened up and almost blushing as Keith said "ready for some fun?" He nodded quickly and followed him inside, his stomach all a-flutter.

Keith led Shiro to his room and kissed him as soon as the door was shut, leaning into Shiro's ear and whispering "I thought we could just be intimate tonight. Sound good?" 

"Sounds great" Shiro said, his voice dripping with huskiness. "What were you thinking?" He could feel Keith's eyes scan him up and down as he said that.

Right on cue, Shiro heard the word "strip" and immediately did so, Keith's fingertips stopping him from pulling down his boxers. "We'll get onto that later" Keith smiled as he sat down on the bed. "You've been stressed lately and I thought I could just.....treat you." 

"Well this sounds intriguing" Shiro laughed. "Anything I can do?" 

"Lie down, stomach on the bed" Keith murmured, taking in the sight that he was treated to. He climbed up behind Shiro and slowly began to massage him, his hands kneading into every knot on his lover's body and tracing themselves all over every mole and every little patch of skin. 

Burying his face into the duvet, Shiro let out a series of moans. Each one became deeper and richer as Keith worked harder and became tougher, digging into the sorest of spots. "Anyone ever tell you how great you are at that?" 

"Not yet" Keith smiled, his face appearing next to Shiro's. 

"Well they should. Come here" he grabbed Keith by the waist and pulled him closer, prompting laughter to bounce and float around the room as the two softly held each other and took part in the moment of softness. Truly a magical moment for the couple.


	25. Chapter 25

Whilst Shiro and Keith were feeling almost euphoric, Lotor was practically questioning all his motives for being with Matt, or if Matt deserved him. He had let himself become buried in a hole of self-hatred, especially after he had to take money from Matt to buy Sendak's quiet. Without Matt knowing. All in all, Lotor was feeling useless and wondering if it was all worth it.

However, Lotor was not the best at hiding anything like that. His facial expressions conveyed his angst and his worry, much to Matt's alarm. But all was futile. Whenever Matt asked, Lotor would brush it off or smile or distract Matt once more. Eventually, Matt decided no more. He had to ask and find out the truth. 

They were both over at his house when he brought it up again. "Look Lotor, I know something's bothering you and I want to help - please. What's wrong?" 

Lotor rolled his eyes subtly and tried to smile confidently at Matt, trying to reassure him. 

"Yeah but I know something is wrong! Can't you just tell me??" He sighed. "Look I didn't mean to shout, it's just that I care about you. Wait, what's wrong?" His eyes widened as he saw tears form in Lotor's eyes. "Whoa whoa whoa, babe I'm sorry." 

Lotor sniffled and grabbed his pen and paper, writing 'you're going to hate me if I tell you'. 

"What? No I won't hate you, no matter what. I promise, ok?" 

Nodding timidly, Lotor gulped and wrote down shakily, 'I'm sorry Matt, for taking money from you. It's just that Sendak needed it so he wouldn't tell my parents about us'. He hung his head in shame afterwards, wiping his eyes a little. 

"Wait so Sendak's been blackmailing you? Is that it?" Matt's anger rose as he saw Lotor's head nod. "That son of a bitch!" 

Lotor sat up and looked at Matt with confusion, his head tilted slightly to one side. 

"He can't just do that type of shit to you! That's like proper blackmail - he's an asshole." 

Stopping him suddenly, Lotor scribbled down, 'what about the other things? You should be mad at me.' 

Matt laughed a little and, out of nowhere, kissed Lotor very very gently on the lips. "Lotor, I don't care about what you did. I don't have a reason to be angry at you, just Sendak. I know you feel guilty, but there's not need honestly. I still want you to be my boyfriend, no matter what." 

Lotor's lips curled into a smile as Matt said these comforting words. He signed one thing Matt would definitely understand: 'thank you'. 

"It's ok" Matt chuckled. "So, what you going to do? I bet Shiro and I, and maybe Keith, could take him down." 

Lotor shook his head at Matt's suggestion and wrote 'no. I need to just tell him no, and deal with the consequences.' 

"You sure?" 

Holding Matt's hand, Lotor nodded confidently 'I'm pretty damn sure.'


	26. Chapter 26

The next day was filled with anticipation and dread, especially for Lotor. He couldn't concentrate throughout any of his classes that day, and kept having to remind himself to breathe. The end of the day seemed to be getting better, Sendak wasn't in sight and he could just listen in on the conversation between his friends before heading home. It seemed like a better end to the day than he'd thought of, but sadly he soon heard the booming voice of his ex-friend behind him. "Well, well, well if it isn't Lotor" Sendak snickered. "You and I need to have a little talk."

Keith scoffed slightly. "What do you have to say to Lotor?" 

"Lotor, you really want me to do this in front of all your friends?" Sendak raised a humorous eyebrow. 

Lotor shook his head and walked to a quieter corner with Sendak, much to the confusion of most of his friends. He crossed his arms as if to say 'what do you want?' 

"I believe we had a payment agreement for earlier today, so pay up. Or do I need to tell mommy and daddy?" 

Standing his ground, Lotor signed very quickly, 'no'. 

Sendak chuckled. "I don't think that was the right answer. You want to pay now?" 

At this point, Matt had had enough and stormed over. "He said no, you dick!" 

"Oh, what's this? Lotor, you got your little boyfriend to help you, isn't that sweet! Unfortunately this doesn't concern you Matt." He flicked his hand at Matt in a dismissive tone and moved back to Lotor. "I'm going to give you one last chance, Lotor. Money or face your parents. You decide." 

Lotor was turning paler and paler by the second, but remained determined and shook his head confidently. 

"Alright then, you leave me no choice. It was nice knowing you" Sendak laughed sinisterly as he sauntered off down a suburban lane. 

Matt rushed in front of Lotor, who seemed like he would buckle at any minute. "Hey, you alright?" 

Weakly, Lotor looked up and smiled. He walked back over with Matt to the others, all with looks of concern on their faces. 

"What was that with Sendak? You ok? Is everything good?" These were the most common questions as Lotor batted them away, nudging Matt as a hint that he doesn't want to be with everyone right now. The pair started walking towards Lotor's house. "Lotor, you don't have to do this, ok? You can just come back to mine or even stay at mine. I don't want to see you get hurt." 

Lotor squeezed Matt's hand for comfort and scrambled in his bag for paper. 'It'll be ok, I need to talk to them about this. I'll be fine.' But even his own face couldn't hide the doubt and anxiety he had for that eventual night.


	27. Chapter 27

Luckily, Lotor was the first one home so he heated up something to eat and did some work before skyping with Matt for a while. He knew Sendak would see his father, maybe with his mother on the way home as the two dads were so close to each other. He knew Sendak would tell, and he was prepared for anything. He just had to think of Matt to keep him going and maybe everything would turn out ok.

That night could not be clearer for Lotor. It all came together as he was laughing at something Matt had just said when his blood ran cold as he heard his father call out "LOTOR!!" He looked at Matt once, a mixed look before lowering his laptop. He winced in preparation for the battle about to be ahead. 

Meanwhile, the Skype session hadn't ended so Matt could still hear everything, even if he couldn't see it. He heard Lotor's father bellow out in wrath "How dare you be friends with one of those Holts?! And being gay? Did we raise you to be the scum you are now?" He wanted to shout at the scene in front, wanted to cry as he heard a sharp slap then a tiny grunt - all that Lotor could produce at this stage. He couldn't imagine what Lotor was going through, all the choking and strangulation for control, all the punches and kicks designed to leave bruises. But the worse was the yelling. That brought home the fact that these two people, who had brought a child into the world, could now hate it so much as to tell them that they are a failure and a disappointment and worthless and that they should be ashamed of themselves. All that Matt could do was listen on in horror and fascination. He even shushed and pushed Pidge out when they tried to sneak their way in. 

"And if I ever catch you talking to one of those Holt kids or their friends at school again, my god you're going to wish you had never been born young man. Understand?" Lotor nodded blindly to this, just trying to make his father leave. As soon as the door shut, he limped up and opened his laptop, the realisation that he hadn't ended the call leaving him filled with horror. He looked at Matt like a deer in the headlights, trying not to cry at the humiliation.

Matt, on the other hand, was already crying as he saw what Lotor looked like. "Oh my god, ar-are you ok?! Jesus, I'm so sorry Lotor. I'm so so sorry" he blubbered. 

Lotor shushed him soothingly - even if it did hurt his voice. He got his pen and paper out, saying 'it's ok. I'm fine, just a few scrapes and bruises.' 

"No, you're not fine if he did all that. That all sounded painful, and I wish there was something I could do..." The cogs started to turn as he said that. He gasped as soon as the idea hit him. "Lotor, pack your bags tonight. Tomorrow, you're coming home with me. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again."


	28. Chapter 28

Matt met up with Lotor the next day in the hall of school. "Hey, you have enough stuff for my place?"

'I have what I need' Lotor wrote back. 'Don't worry about me.' 

"Ok, then should we go?" Matt grinned at Lotor after he nodded, escorting him back to the Holt residence. "Lotor, I'm so sorry for everything that happened last night. I swear to god nothing like that will ever happen again, not under my watch. You're going to be living a life of luxury here." 

Lotor raised a curious eyebrow as he walked in, his face soon morphing into one of surprise as he stepped through into the sleek, contemporary, spacious house. He almost scoffed, forgetting how painful that was for him. 

Matt laughed a little at Lotor's reaction. "Your face is so cute like that. Come on, I'll show you the guest room." 

Lotor followed him through the winding corridors as he tried to make a mental note of where he was going. He already felt lost within the first 30 seconds as Matt showed him to his new room. "So yeah, this is it. I know it's not too big but I hope you like it." Overcome with emotion, Lotor simply hugged Matt hard. 

Matt hugged him back, smiling softly. "Glad you like it." 

Nodding enthusiastically, Lotor let his eyes wander around the room and all its nooks and crannies. He sat down on the bed and looked up at Matt with happiness and joy in his eyes. 

"Great, I'll give you a minute to empty your stuff then" Matt chuckled. "I'm like next door if you need me, so just knock and I'll come rushing to your service." 

Lotor emptied his school bag, where he had hidden some clothes and treasured items from his past, and began to place them on the dresser. He got to about halfway when he was overcast with guilt - guilt just pouring onto him, he didn't belong in this family, he was using Matt for granted. The guilt soon turned to anger, the rage burning inside as he smashed a photo frame of his family against the wall. It shattered, leaving only a trembling Lotor. 

Matt ran in immediately. "Hey, I heard a noise. Is everything ok?" His eyes fell on the broken picture frame and then on Lotor, shaking slightly. "Babe, are you ok?" 

He shook his head ever so slightly and just huddled against the wardrobe, kneeling down on the ground to stare at the carpeted floor. Lotor shook his head over and over again, flinching when Matt sat down next to him and put an arm around him. 

"Hey, it's ok. It'll take time and you go at whatever pace you need to. I'll be right here, I promise. You'll be ok. Do you want me to stay?" 

And as Lotor clung onto Matt for support, the two of them were left in the knowledge that it would be a difficult road ahead, but one fuelled by love and willingness for each other.


	29. Chapter 29

Shiro was in the middle of making a big decision. One that would stay with him permanently. But, he wanted the advice of someone who would know better than him - his boyfriend. They were both over at Keith's house, Shiro propped up on the bed, Keith lying next to him when he said it. "You know, I've been thinking of actually getting a tattoo too. But I'm not sure."

"Hmm?" Keith sat up a little. "That's cool, but it's your decision. I mean, do you know what'd you want?" 

"Uhh, not entirely no. I just always feel inspired whenever I see any of them on your gorgeous figure" he chuckled, pulling Keith in closer to him. "They're all so intricate and interesting." 

"Well yeah, there's no point in getting a boring one, or one loads of other people would get. I have considered adding one to my collection recently, but it's a tiny thought." 

Shiro scooted so Keith was basically sitting on his lap at this point, kissing the smaller boy. "I mean, if we're both thinking of getting one soon, what's the harm in a matching tattoo?" 

"That's...actually not a bad idea" Keith beamed. "But we'd have to make sure it wouldn't look stupid if the other one was away." 

"With your logic, that'd never happen. Should we get your dad to do it?" 

Keith nodded. "Sounds like a plan. He'll think it's a good way to bond or something like that." He threw his head up in laughter, mesmerising Shiro. 

Almost in a daze, Shiro placed a tender hand on Keith's chin and pulled him in to kiss him with more passion than before. "God, I love you. I really really fucking do." He began moving down to Keith's bare, vulnerable neck as he left marks of victory and love all over the area. 

Keith moaned quietly, his hand gripped to the duvet cover as he exposed yet more flesh for Shiro. "Show me..." he said through gritted teeth, "how much you love me." 

Without even another second, Shiro grinned and turned Keith over. He lubed up a finger and stuck it inside Keith, causing louder and louder moans from the lover. He stuck another, until he decided enough was enough and thrust his wet dick inside Keith. 

Basically screaming at this point, Keith rocked with every slam of Shiro, clinging onto the bedsheets for his life. The bed was rocking as the two made love, both emitting guttural sounds as they came. Out of breath, they found comfort in holding one another as the thought of the ink showing their love satisfied them both into the night.


	30. Chapter 30

_A few weeks later..._

Keith and Shiro were in the back of the familiar tattoo parlour - well, familiar to one of them at least. Keith's skin was already red from the needle, and now it was just time for Shiro. They held hands as the needle went into Shiro's arm, the pain causing Shiro to squeeze tightly on Keith. Keith soon had to let go from the pain Shiro was causing him, worse than the needle.

The design was simplistic - an outline of a cat for Keith, an outline of a dog for Shiro. Both on their wrists, both declaring their love in a hidden way. Keith watched on with almost pride as Shiro's was finished, smiling with so much love as he saw the finished product. It was exactly what they both wanted, and something that would signify how special they were to each other throughout their lives.

A cat and a dog. Perfect to showing Keith's preference for solitude, and Shiro's more hospital side. A cat and a dog. A pairing that may seem like it wouldn't work out, but give it time and there's a bond between the two that will never part and will mature and grow to perfection, over the many years to come.


End file.
